Archive: Bye Bye Barbara
Bye Bye Barbara was a roleplay event that took place on March 26, 2013. In this, the surviving bonded pairs stranded on the demon island, "Barbara", fell prey to an invasion from personnel representing the organization DEVIL. The bonded were collected and began a 4-day long boat trip to Facility 66, the place they'd been trying to avoid the whole time. The log of this RP can be found here. Summary Beach Party An unusually large group of recruits, had gathered on the beach to hear Cillian Bradley play guitar and socialize. On two separate occasions, loud and distant bangs rang through the air but the bonded, already used to such things, paid them little mind save a couple, who ventured off to investigate (see more in Jungle Group). Shortly after, the smell of tobacco wafted through the air towards them. A few started towards it, only to see Jace Barnard stiffly approaching them. Jace ordered them all listen to his instructions: to lay down flat on their stomachs with arms visible. The group instantly began questioning him, but a green-haired, gun-toting man appeared and demanded they listen. If they did not comply, men positioned in the nearby jungle were poised to shoot. While most listened, those who did not were shot with tranquilizers and soon fell unconscious, which prompted the rest to obey. Once they were down, black-armoured armed guards melted out of the surrounding vegetation to bind them and bring other (mostly unconscious) bonded to the beach--including council members Eztli, Xipili, Buck Bailey, Cletus, Lino and Carter Montgomery Buford Follingsworth-Heath Piddledown III. They had just begun to load the bonded onto small boats when the ground began to tremble. As on a previous occasion, the giant demon housing them all sensed too much disruption and slowly began to sink, prompting a hasty retreat. Jungle Group Addule and Roderick split off from the main party independently of each other to investigate the boomss. Both separately discovered Shamira Barker by the explosions site; Roderick began questioning her, while Addy slunk around silently to see what she was hiding. Shamira became progressively more defensive and suspicious, until she yelled at an unseen someone to open fire on Roderick. She herself was also tranquilized, as were Addy and all others attempting to flee the jungle. They were restrained and brought to the others on the beach. On The Boat The bonded were piled onto transport boats, which returned to a larger boat in the distance, while anyone remaining on the island went down with it. They were stripped, searched, cleaned, vaccinated and stuffed into uniforms. They were put into a large room with mats for bedding and fed, rendered powerless due to barrier technology. A well-dressed manappeared before them, introduced himself as Justus Friedmann, the director of Facility 66, and briefed them on their situation. He proceeded to tell them they would dock in a few days and to, for all their sakes, cooperate as much as possible. After Effects *Obvious setting change. *"Barbara" submerged completely. *New characters!!11one! Trivia *Three council pairs were captured. The rest were either obliviously off the island or escaped capture. **'Bruno and Jasper' were underground and could not be recovered before Barbara sunk. They are alive and safe. **'Leander Constantine and Fable' jumped into the volcano. Because they can do that. **'Gisele Delacroix and Legba' noped into the shadows. **'Dayanara Torres and Mistral' were travelling at the time of invasion. **'Fuckin' Jo' was not on the island. Category:Archive: RP Records